


Une très mauvaise journée

by Brunehilde_Hebiko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Light Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunehilde_Hebiko/pseuds/Brunehilde_Hebiko
Summary: Peter et sa classe vont à la tour Stark mais leur sortie scolaire sera coupé par une attaque





	Une très mauvaise journée

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, ceci est ma première fic. Elle a été relue mais n'hésitez pas m'indiquer les fautes éventuelles. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent tous à Marvel

Peter se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Il aurait du suivre son instinct, son spider-sens le trompait rarement. Mais Ned avait insisté et le jeune héro n’avait pas pu refuser. Donc il était dans le bus, en route vers la tour Stark.  
D’habitude Peter aimait aller là-bas. Il y allait d’ailleurs souvent pour aider Tony. Depuis quelques mois, il avait même son propre labo dans la tour Stark, juste à coté de celui de l’ingénieur. Il y avait également une grande chambre où il passait ses week-end. Mais là, il n’y allait pas seul, Peter n’allait pas rejoindre Tony : C’était une sortie scolaire !  
Toute la classe de Peter était là : Ned et MJ étaient juste derrière lui. Ils s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis quelques mois. M. Harrington, leur accompagnateur, était à l’avant, et les autres élèves à l’arrière. Mais malheureusement pour les trois amis, Flash ne s’était pas installé dans le siège du milieu, à l’arrière du bus, comme tous bon caïd. Il avait préféré la place la plus proche de Peter, de l’autre coté de la travée.

Cela faisait dix minutes que la classe avait embarqué et Peter regrettait déjà : Flash se montrait encore plus insupportable que d’habitude.  
« Alors, Pénis, on fait dans son froc à l’idée d’être démasqué ? » lâcha Flash pour tenter de faire réagir Peter pour la vingtième fois de la journée.  
Ce dernier commençait à fatiguer : cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Flash ne parlait plus que du « stage imaginaire de Pénis Parker ». Et puis Peter était stressé. Évidemment, il n’avait pas menti pour le stage. Après tous, il avait son badge de sécurité personnel et travaillait 2 soirs par semaines plus les week-ends à la tour. Ce que Peter craignait c’était les Avengers et surtout Tony : ils allaient tous faire pour l’embarrasser un maximum, et Peter le savait parfaitement.

Il avait même tenté de leur cacher la visite. Mais cacher quoi que ce soit en vivant avec les Avengers est de l’ordre de l’impossible. Donc ils savaient. Peter leur avait demandé (ou ordonné, selon à qui il s’adressait) de ne pas venir le voir tant qu’il était avec sa classe. Mais Peter n’était pas dupe : ils avaient beau lui dire, avec un grand sourire, qu’ils le laisseraient tranquille, ils n’allaient pas résisté à l’envie de lui pourrir la vie.

Donc Peter avait peur, Flash essayait d’en profiter et Ned et MJ de rassurer Peter.  
C’est dans cette atmosphère excité, et quelque peu tendue, que le bus s’arrêta devant la gigantesque tour de verre. Les élèves et leur professeur entrèrent dans le magnifique hall, émerveillés par la démonstration de richesse qu’était cette entrée.  
Peter était le seul à être insensible à cet étalement de l’ego du propriétaire des lieux. Ned, lui, était si excité qu’il sautait presque sur place. Pourtant il était déjà venu pour regarder des films avec Peter sur l’énorme écran plasma du penthouse. Il avait même un badge ! MJ lâcha une remarque sur l’ego surdimensionné de Tony Stark et Peter ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec elle.

Après quelques minutes d’attentes, un jeune homme s’approcha d’eux.  
« Lycée de Midtown ? avança-t-il.  
\- Oui, répondis simplement M. Harrington.  
\- Bonjour ! Je me présente : je suis John, un des guides de Stark Industries. Je suis ici pour répondre à toutes vos questions donc n’hésitez pas à les poser. Bienvenue à la tour Stark ! »  
Quelques élèves ainsi que M. Harrington le saluèrent.  
« Bien ! Avant de commencer, quelques règles de sécurité : Ne touchez rien dans les labo si moi ou un chercheur ne vous en a pas donné l’autorisation. Ne vous séparez pas du groupe ou vous serez immédiatement expédier dehors par la sécurité. (petit sourire) Même punition pour ceux qui aurait perdu ça. »  
Il sortit un badge blanc portant des écriture bleu azur du carton qu’il avait amené.  
« Ce sont vos badges. Ils sont nominatifs et personnels. Vous pourrait d’ailleurs les garder après la visite, en souvenir. Et pour ceux qui voudrait essayer de revenir avec, sachez qu’ils ne serons actif que aujourd’hui, évidemment. Donc ne tentez pas de renter à nouveau ! Bien ! Je vais vous appeler pour que vous veniez chercher votre badge. Michelle Jones ! Abe Brown !, dit-il en sortant un à un les badges de leur boite. »

Pendant que les élèves allaient cherché leurs badges, Peter sortit le sien de son sac. C’était un badge rouge et bleu avec des écritures noires, les couleurs de Spider-Man.  
Quand Flash le vit il chuchota :  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça Pénis ? Tu ne sais même pas faire une copie qui ressemble un peu à l’original.  
\- Tais-toi Flash ! lança Ned. C’est un vrai.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! répliqua Flash. »

Une fois que chacun eu son badge, (personne à part Flash, et peut-être MJ, n’avait remarqué que Peter et Ned n’avaient pas étés appelés) John sortit le sien et se dirigea vers les portails de sécurité. Mais il fut interrompu par une des filles de la classe.  
« Excusez-moi.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi votre badge n’a pas la même couleur que les nôtres ?  
\- Oh ! Bonne question ! Les vôtres sont des badges de niveau 1. Ils ne sont valables qu’une journée. On les reconnaît à leurs écritures bleues sur fond blanc. De plus, ceux avec un niveau 1 ne peuvent se déplacer dans la tour qu’accompagnés d’un niveau 3 ou plus. Moi, je suis niveau 3. C’est pour ça que mon badge est blanc avec des écritures violettes.  
\- Et il y a combien de niveau ? demanda une autre fille.  
\- Dix ! Les niveaux 4 à 7 sont pour le personnel scientifique : interne, chercheur, etc. et pour la sécurité. Ils possèdent un fond noir et les niveaux sont repérés par la couleur des écritures. Ensuite les niveaux 8 à 10 sont pour les Avengers et leurs familles. Ils sont tous personnalisés, représentant évidemment le super-héros à qui ils appartiennent. Par exemple, celui de Black Panther est noir avec des dessins violets, comme son armure, et les écritures sont argentées. Pour tous les badge, le niveau est indiqué par un numéro. »  
Des bruits admiratifs vinrent d’une grande partie de la classe. Flash, lui, profita du moment pour poser La question :  
« Est-ce qu’il y a des internes lycéens ?  
\- Pas vraiment mais… commença John.  
\- Ah ah ! Alors Pénis ! Tu sais plus quoi dire ! Je l’avais bien dit, tu n’es qu’un sale petit menteur ! fanfaronna Flash.  
\- Si vous m’aviez laisser finir, l’interrompit John, énervé. J’aurais ajouter que nous avons bien un lycéen qui travaille ici mais il est le stagiaire personnel de Tony Stark, donc pas vraiment un interne. D’ailleurs vous feriez bien d’arrêter de l’insulter, M. Stark y est très attaché. »  
Flash en resta bouche bée. Peter, lui, ne savait pas s’il devait être gêné d’être le centre de l’attention ou heureux de voir Flash se faire rembarrer. La gêne pris le dessus quand ses camardes commencèrent à faire des commentaires sur la dernière phrase de John.

Sentant le malaise s’installer, John guida rapidement les visiteurs vers le portique de sécurité. Il passa sa carte puis traversa le détecteur.  
« John McMillan, guide, niveau 3. Aucun objet interdits »  
En entendant cette voix, tous les élèves (sauf Peter, Ned et MJ) sursautèrent.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, expliqua John. C’est FRIDAY, l’IA de M.Stark. Elle contrôle toute la tour.  
\- Trop bien ! lâchèrent quelques élèves. »

Puis tout le monde passa le détecteur.  
« Eugène Thompson, visiteur, niveau 1. Aucun objet interdit. »  
Peter était en bout de fil et redoutait son passage.  
Quand il passa sa carte, le portique s’alluma en rouge. Et avant que Flash n’ait pu faire la moindre remarque, FRIDAY parla, d’une voix beaucoup plus humaine :  
« Peter Parker, niveau 10. Bonjour Pete, Karen est avec toi ?  
\- Oh ! Oui ! (Le portique s’éteignit) Désolé ! J’ai oublié de te prévenir.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Veux-tu que je prévienne le patron de ton arrivée ?  
\- Non FRIDAY, il est au courant. Je suis en visite scolaire.  
\- Oh ! Amuse-toi bien alors !  
\- Merci FRI. »  
Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et Peter commençait à se sentir très gêné, quand Ned passa sa carte. Elle portait aussi les couleurs de l’araignée.  
« Ned Leeds, niveau 8. Bonjour Ned, cela fait plaisir de te revoir.  
\- Merci FRIDAY »  
Ce dernier échange délia les langues.  
« Niveau 10 ! » « Pourquoi Ned a un badge ?! » « Niveau 8 ?! » « C’est pas censé être les badges pour les Avengers ? » « C’est quoi cette histoire ?! »  
John pris la parole, en criant presque pour couvrir le brouhaha :  
« Du calme ! Je vais vous expliquer ! »  
Il attendit quelques secondes que le silence se fasse. Puis donna l’explication qu’il avait eu, quand il s’était lui-même interrogé sur ce fait.  
« M. Parker travaille avec M. Stark. Il a donc besoin de suivre le patron partout. De plus il a pris l’habitude de rester ici tard pour travailler. Donc le patron a fait faire un badge pour son ami. C’est tout. »  
Peter tenta tant bien que mal de disparaître dans l’ombre du couloir. Malheureusement Flash n’était pas loin.  
« Alors Pénis. dit-il d’un ton narquois. Combien as-tu payé pour qu’il dise ça ?  
\- Je n’ai rien payé, Flash, répondit Peter d’un ton las.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! »

John les guida vers un musée dédié aux Avengers, situé dans les étages les plus bas de la tour. Peter était aussi intéressé que les autres : il n’avait jamais visité le musée. La première salle était gigantesque. Elle était circulaire et au centre trônait les statues, taille réelle, des 6 premiers Avengers en formation de combat. D’autres statues grandeur nature, représentant tous les autres héros, étaient dispersés dans la pièce. Celle de Spider-Man était au dessus de la porte, celle de Falcon suspendu au plafond et celle de Black Panther gardait l’entrée de la seconde salle. Il y avait aussi deux statues de Loki qui encadrait la porte menant à la fin de la visite. Docteur Strange n’avait pas de statue mais un pan de mur était peint de tel sorte qu’on y voyait un portail au travers du quel apparaissait le magicien. Les statues étaient habillées avec les répliques de leurs costume les plus reconnaissables. Les murs étaient recouverts d’œuvres d’art et de dessins représentant les héros. 

Quand Peter entra dans la première pièce du musée, il se frappa le front de la main. « Tony ! » Mais il se prit rapidement à sourire et à admirer le travail des sculpteurs. Il sourit encore plus largement quand il vit sa statue.  
Ils continuèrent à observer les statues quand Ned demanda à Peter :  
« Pourquoi Loki a deux statues ?  
\- Je pense qu’il n’y a pas que des statues.  
\- Quoi ? »  
Pour répondre à la question de son ami, Peter s’approcha des statues souriantes du dieu. En arrivant près des deux Loki, il se tourna vers celui de droite.  
« Tu peux arrêter, Loki. Je sais que c’est toi le vrai. »  
Le sourire de Loki s’élargit et il bougea.  
« Bien joué, Peter. Mais si ton ami n’avait pas été là, tu n’aurais même pas fait attention.  
\- Je l’ai remarqué au moment où je suis entré, Loki. Je voulais voir combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de mourir d’ennuis, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. »

Évidemment, les autres avaient vu le dieu bouger et les murmures commencèrent : « Attend ! C’est pas Loki » « Il a voulu détruire la Terre, non ? » « C’est un Avengers maintenant ?! »

« Bon. Désolé Peter. Mais il faut que j’y aille !  
\- Où ?  
\- Voir mon frère ! répondit Loki avec un sourire maléfique et en jouant avec son couteau.  
\- Loki… Je croyais que tu avais promis de plus faire de mal à personne.  
\- C’est pas du faire mal ! Il ira très bien. Bon j’y vais ! dit-il avec un sourire joueur. »  
Il partit, laissant derrière lui quelques ombres vertes de sa magie.

John semblait passablement surpris par l’action qui venait de se dérouter sous ses yeux, mais il se reprit.  
« Écoutez. Il est 9h30. Nous devons être dans le labo de biochimie à 11h. Je vous demanderais donc d’être de retour ici à 10h50. Vous pouvez vous balader dans le musée mais n’en sortez pas. La visite normale commence là-bas. (Il désigna la porte à coté de Black Panther) A toute à l’heure ! »

Les élèves partirent donc, plus ou moins ensemble, vers le reste du musée. Peter, qui tentait de rester aussi loin de Flash que possible, marchait avec Ned et MJ. Ned s’émerveillait de chaque détail tandis que MJ soulevait les problèmes politiques liés à toutes ces histoires. Peter s’intéressait lui aussi à l’exposition, mais il pouvait entendre les murmures de toute la classe. Et beaucoup le concernaient. Les autres se posaient de nombreuses questions sur lui. Il arriva quand même à suivre l’exposition qui présentait, dans l’ordre chronologique, tous les événements marquant vécus par les Avengers. Il y a avait des articles de la Second Guerre Mondiale sur le Captain, la première armure de Tony, un texte racontant la création du SHIELD, des photos prises pendant l’invasion Chitauri, etc. 

Ils arrivaient au premier costume de Spider-Man, quand Peter sentit son spider-sens s’affoler. Il y avait quelqu’un au dessus de lui ! En levant la tête, il vit une bouche de ventilation quelques mètres devant lui. Avant qu’il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Hawkeye sortit de la gaine.  
« Salut les jeunes ! Vous vous amusez bien ? »  
Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête, surpris par l’arrivée du héros, et les plus courageux s’avancèrent pour poser des questions, tendis que Peter reculait discrètement. Tout en répondant à son public, Clint observait la masse d’élève.  
Quand il vit Peter, il fonça vers lui.  
« Pete ! Tu es là ! Pourquoi tu te caches ? dit-il en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.  
\- Pour que tu me fiche la paix, répondit Peter dans sa barbe, puis il reprit plus fort :  
\- Je regardais les lance-toiles.  
\- Tu mens très mal, tu sais.  
\- Il devait certainement avoir peur que quelqu’un ne découvre son mensonge ! cria Flash.  
\- Quel mensonge ? demanda sincèrement Clint.  
\- Pénis prêtant être stagiaire ici, mais tous le monde sait qu’il est trop bête pour ça. »  
Il y eu un grand blanc.  
« Comment as-tu appelé Peter ? dit Hawkeye en essayant de se contenir. »  
Il avança vers Flash d’un air menaçant.  
« Saches que si tu l’insultes à nouveau, je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer de mes propres mains.  
\- Clint. S’il te plaît. J’avais dit que je ne voulais pas de scène, le supplia Peter.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda le héros en se tournant vers Peter.  
\- Depuis la primaire mais… »  
Clint saisit Flash par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.  
« C’est… C’est juste un jeu, monsieur. Je vous jure, tenta de se défendre Flash »  
Mais Clint ne répondit pas. Il accentua simplement la pression sur la gorge de Flash, qui commençait à s’étouffer. Personne n’osa faire le moindre geste pendant quelques seconde, paralysés par le regard meurtrier de l’archer.  
Puis Peter avança, posa sa main sur le bras de Clint et dis d’une voix ferme :  
« Arrête Clint. »  
L’archer se tourna vers lui, relâchant un peu la pression sur la gorge de sa victime qui reprit sa respiration.  
\- Tu ne peux pas le tuer. Lâche le. »  
Hawkeye sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant de longues secondes.  
« D’accord Pete, souffla-t-il finalement en libérant Flash. Mais je vais tout de suite le dire à Tony. On va le faire payer ce petit con !  
\- Langage, lâcha Peter par habitude »  
Puis il soupira et répondit :  
« D’accord mais promet moi qu’il n’y aura pas de meurtres. Et s’il te plaît ne dis rien à Loki ni à Bruce. Ils seraient incontrôlables.  
\- On sera tous incontrôlables, fit remarquer Clint.  
\- Je préfère Iron-Man enragé à Hulk, honnêtement.  
\- Hum… C’est promis. »  
Et il regagna les tuyaux de ventilation. 

Flash regardait Peter avec un regard de dégoût mêlé de peur. Les autres s’approchèrent de Peter.  
« Comment tu connais Hawkeye ?  
\- Tu travailles pour les Avengers ?  
\- T’a déjà rencontré les autres ?  
\- Ils sont sympas ?  
\- Tu as donné un ordre à un Avengers !  
\- Pourquoi il t’a obéit ?!  
\- Attendez ! Une question à la fois, dit Peter sentant que cette fois il ne pourrait pas les éviter. Oui ! Je connais les Avengers. Je bosse avec To… M. Stark, et je l’aide notamment à créer de nouvelles armes pour eux. Donc je les connais bien, pour faire du matériel adapté à leur style de combat.  
\- Donc tu les as déjà vu se battre de près ?  
\- Oui, quand ils testent leurs nouvelles armes, je suis là pour noter tous les problèmes qu’ils rencontrent.  
\- Sur quoi tu as travaillé ?  
\- Euh… Le nouveau bouclier de Cap, le bras de Bucky, l’armure d’Iron-Man, les lance-toiles de Spider-Man… dit Peter en comptant sur ses doigts.  
\- Donc tu es vraiment ami avec Spider-Man ?  
\- Euh… On peut dire ça. Oui.  
\- Et tu connais sa véritable identité ?  
\- Oui mais je ne vous dirais rien. Il ne veut pas que ça s’ébruite.  
\- Et pourquoi ? demanda la voix désagréable de Flash.  
\- Pour éviter que ses proches ne soit en danger à cause de ses activités de héros.  
\- Mais bien sur ! Tu n’es qu’un menteur ! Tu ne peux pas bosser pour Stark ! Je suis bien plus intelligent que toi ! Tu es juste…  
\- Hey, les losers ! Si on veux finir la visite on ferait bien d’y aller. le coupa MJ  
\- Tu a raison, enchaîna Ned. Allons y. »  
Il saisit le bras de Peter et partit.

Il était 10h34 quand ils revinrent dans la première pièce. Ils avaient marché vite. Pour éviter les autres, mais aussi parce que Peter, et donc Ned, connaissez déjà bien cette partie de l’histoire.  
Ils étaient les premiers arrivés, seul John était dans la salle, absorbé par son portable. Quand il les vit, il les rejoignit.  
« Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
\- Oui ! répondit Ned avec enthousiasme. C’était super intéressant.  
\- Vous auriez pu rester plus longtemps, dit John en regardant sa montre. Il reste un quart d’heure.  
\- Oui mais… commença Ned  
\- On connaissait déjà la fin, termina Peter  
\- Ah oui ! C’est vrai que tu travaille avec M. Stark. D’ailleurs pourquoi tu es là ? Ça risque de ne pas être très intéressant pour toi, non ?  
\- Je n’avais pas vraiment le choix, marmonna Peter. »

Pendant qu’ils échangeaient les derniers potins sur les employés. Les autres élèves arrivèrent. Et John conduisit tout le monde vers les labo de chimie situés au 26éme étage.

Quelques scientifiques se présentèrent et expliquèrent leurs recherches aux élèves. Malheureusement, seuls Ned et MJ se montraient attentifs. Les autres semblaient encore sous le choc que le stage de Peter soit vrai. Et Peter, lui, connaissait déjà tous cela puisque Bruce l’avait beaucoup aidé à assouvir sa curiosité. Même M. Harrington, qui n’avait cessé, la semaine précédente, de leur répéter que cette visite était une chance incroyable, était perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de partir, une explosion retentit dans le labo et Natasha sortit de la fumée, ses cheveux roux couverts de poussière.  
« Bruce ! (tousse) Fais gaffe ! (tousse)  
\- Désolé, dit Bruce en sortant de la partie détruite du labo. Je ne pensais pas que le métal asgardien pouvait exploser ! »  
Ils remarquèrent alors le groupe d’élève.  
« Oh ! Bonjour. Vous visitez la tour ?  
\- Oui, monsieur, répondirent certains élèves.  
\- Enchanté. Je suis Bruce Banner.  
\- Et vous venez d’avoir une parfaite démonstration de ce qu’il se passe quand on fait n’importe quoi, ajouta Nat. Franchement Bruce, Tony commence à déteindre sur toi.  
\- Vous… Vous êtes Black Widow ?! demanda Abe. Je suis trop fan ! »  
Natasha n’eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Bruce n’intervienne.  
« Nous avons un peu de temps. Et nous serons ravis de répondre à vos questions. N’est-ce pas Nat ?  
\- Hum, approuva Nat, vaincue.  
\- Enfin si vous avez le temps, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers John.  
\- Pas de problèmes, répondit ce dernier. Nous avons quelques minutes. »  
Et les questions fusèrent. Certaines étaient sur les Avengers, d’autres étaient plus tournées vers la science et la recherche. Pendant que Bruce était plongé dans une longue explication sur la physique quantique, Nat s’approcha de Peter.  
« Pourquoi tu restes derrière, mой ребенок-паук ?  
\- Hey, мать-паук ! J’ai juste aucune question à poser.  
\- Vraiment aucune ! C’est dommage, d’habitude tu es plus curieux que ça, dit Bruce qui s’était rapproché d’eux.  
\- Bon, en fait, il y en a bien une. Comment t’as fait pour faire sauter le labo ? C’est le rôle de Pa… de Tony, normalement.  
\- Euh… Je tentais de comprendre la structure moléculaire et les propriétés du métal de Mjolnir. Mais je me n’attendais pas à ce qu’il soit aussi… puissant, répondit Banner en passant la main dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber un peu de poussière. »  
Peter rigola. Et les élèves recommencèrent à harceler de question le scientifique.  
« Tu avais demandé à tout le monde de faire comme si tu n’existais pas. Qu’est-ce qui t’as fait changer d’avis ? demanda l’espionne à voix basse.  
\- Loki et Clint.  
\- Oh ! Ils n’ont pas pu s’empêcher de venir te voir.  
\- Hum, Hum, acquiesça le jeune héros. »  
Black Widow lui posa une main sur l’épaule.  
« Bon courage mой ребенок-паук.  
\- Merci Nat. »

Les élèves finirent de poser leurs questions et John les conduisit vers le réfectoire.  
« On est un peu en retard. Il vous reste 45 min pour manger. Bon appétit !  
\- Merchi ! répondirent les élèves qui avaient déjà attaqué leurs sandwichs. »

Pendant que tout le monde mangeait, les cheveux de Peter se dressèrent sur sa nuque et un grand bruit se fit entendre. Tout le monde releva la tête, tendu. Et Clint vola à travers la porte et son dos heurta violemment une table. Les autres membres des Avengers présents, à part Thor et Loki, rentrèrent eux aussi dans la cantine. Hawkeye, Black Widow et Iron-Man étaient là.  
Tandis que Nat aidait Clint à se relever, Tony releva son casque et ordonna :  
« Mettez vous tous dans le coin ! Et ne bougez pas ! »  
Abasourdis, tous obéirent à l’Avenger. Peter était inquiet, il n’aimait pas voir les autres se battre sans pouvoir les aider. Alors que les trois héros se préparaient à bloquer la porte, pour gagner du temps semble-t-il, Thor rentra en volant dans la pièce.  
« Ils arrivent ! »  
C’est alors qu’ils entrèrent. Ils étaient grands et bleus. Thor fit immédiatement jaillir la foudre de sa hache, Stormbreaker.  
« Ne les touchez surtout pas ! cria le dieu du tonnerre. Leur peau brûle.  
\- As-tu peur de nous, Roi d’Asgard ? demanda une voix glaciale. »  
Le porteur de cette voix apparu à la porte, entouré de nombreux membres de son espèce. Il était gigantesque. Il tenait une grande lance de glace dans sa main droit et étranglait Loki de sa main gauche. Le prince d’Asgard était complètement bleu. Mais avant que Peter ne se demande si leurs agresseurs l’avait réellement vaincu, Loki fit apparaître un long couteau dans sa main et le planta dans le bras de son adversaire. Il se plaça alors aux cotés de Thor, ses lames dans les mains, toujours aussi bleu et les yeux complètement rouge.  
« T’en a mis du temps ! Tu foutais quoi ?! cria Thor à son frère.  
\- Je mettais en place le code vert. Si besoin, répondit simplement Loki.  
\- OK. Tony, où sont les autres ?  
\- Steve et Bucky sont en voyage en Angleterre, commença Iron-Man. Rhodey est en mission. Vision…  
\- C’est pas le moment ! coupa Nat. FRIDAY ! Prévient les autres ! On a besoin de renfort !  
\- Immédiatement, répondit simplement l’IA. »  
Peter sentit son portable vibrer alors que sa famille se lançait dans un combat complètement déséquilibré. Il le coupa, il ne pouvait pas intervenir sans révéler son identité.

Les cinq Avengers présents se battaient de tous leurs forces. Thor avait déjà foudroyé près de 25 jötuns aidé de Loki qui bloquait toutes leurs attaques. Iron-Man était posé devant les élèves et repoussait tous ceux qui tentaient d’approcher. Black Widow et Hawkeye tiraient sur les ennemis à distance.  
Il sembla que cette bataille allait tourné en faveur des Avengers quand une nouvelle vague de géants de glace s’engouffra dans la cantine.  
« On ne pourra pas tous les retenir ! cria Hawkeye qui commençait à être submergé. »  
Les autres ne prient pas le temps de répondre, ils avaient eux aussi du mal à supporter la masse d’ennemis qui arrivait en continu. Quand un gémissement de douleur retentit. Une lance de glace traversait le ventre de Tony qui s’effondra. Le jötun récupéra sa lance et s’apprêta à porter le coup de grâce. Choqué par la blessure de son mentor, Peter sauta sur le plafond puis tira une toile sur le jötun. Il arriva à saisir la lance et la planta dans la gorge du géant, sous les cris de peur et de surprise des élèves.  
« Peter ! Fais sortir tout le monde ! On te couvre ! hurla Natasha. »  
La jeune araignée sauta et brisa la fenêtre d’un coup de pied. Puis il tendit des toiles pour servir d’échelles.  
« Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! cria-t-il en restant en arrière. Descendez ! »  
Tous les élèves lui obéirent et descendirent rapidement le long des toiles au bout des quelles les attendait des équipes de secours.  
Pendant que ses camarades partaient, Peter ordonna l’ouverture de l’armure, puis pris Tony inconscient dans ses bras, accrocha une toile à son dos en guise de sécurité et sauta par la fenêtre. Grâce à ses toile et à quelques acrobaties, il arriva rapidement en bas. Il porta son mentor jusqu’aux ambulances, regarda quelques secondes les médecins s’activer puis couru rejoindre le combat.

Quand il arriva en haut, Black Widow avait de nombreuses contusions et Loki avait clairement pris des coups de lance. Mais tous semblaient encore tenir debout.  
« Peter ! Code vert ! cria Clint tandis qu’il déviait une lance avec son arc.  
\- OK !  
\- Il est dans le labo au dessus ! lâcha Loki visiblement éreinté »  
Spider-Man sauta et se mis à ramper sur le plus vite possible sur le plafond. Dès qu’il eu passé la ligne de front, il retourna au sol et se mis à courir. Il esquiva quelques jötuns et arriva au labo.  
Bruce se retourna en l’entendant courir.  
« Peter ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? FRIDAY ne répond plus !  
\- On a besoin de l’autre, Bruce ! On n’arrive pas à les contenir ! Viens ! »  
Bruce partit en courant avec lui en direction du champ de bataille.  
« Peter ! Et les civils ?  
\- Tous sorti.  
\- Bien. »  
Il arrivèrent derrière les extraterrestres.  
« Reste en arrière ! ordonna Bruce alors que ses vêtements commençais à se déchirer »  
Et Hulk entra dans la mêlé.

Peter attendait dans le couloir quand il les vit tous sortir. Loki était mal en point, Thor devait presque le porter, mais il était conscient. Natasha et Bruce semblaient épuisés, ils se soutenaient l’un l’autre. Peter couru pour aider Clint qui avait une grave brûlure à la jambe. Et tous se rendirent dans l’aile médicale où les attendait le docteur Cho.  
Tony était là lui aussi, gravement blessé. Cho s’avança pour aider Loki à s’asseoir sur un lit. Mais quand elle voulu l’ausculter il recula disant que c’était juste la fatigue. Comme Thor ne le contredit pas, elle laissa tomber.  
« Comment va Tony ? demanda Peter.  
\- Il va s’en remettre. Tu l’a sorti de là à temps, le rassura Cho. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Loki s’était endormi, Thor, assis sur le lit, jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux. Natasha et Bruce étaient partis ensemble se reposer. Clint récupérait dans sa chambre (Cho avait soigné sa blessure à la jambe) et Peter était près de Tony et discutait à voix basse avec le dieu du tonnerre. Pepper arriva en courant dans la pièce, brisant le calme.  
« Tony ! »  
Elle s’approcha du milliardaire inconscient et lui pris la main.  
« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à doucement à Peter.  
\- D’après le docteur Cho, il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles, répondit l’adolescent.  
\- Que s’est-il passé ? Les médias parlent d’une attaque extraterrestres.  
\- Oui. Les jötuns, dit Thor. Des ennemis de longue date d’Asgard.  
\- Qu’est-il arrivé à Tony ?  
\- Un des jötun lui à donnée un coup de lance, répondit Thor.  
\- Il était en train de protéger ma classe, ajouta Peter. »  
Pepper hocha la tête. Elle était fière de son fiancé. Il était un héros mais, à ce moment, elle aurait préféré qu’il soit un simple ingénieur. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.  
Elle pris place à coté de Peter pour veiller Tony.  
« Peter. Tu devrais rentrer, ta tante doit s’inquiéter.  
\- Je l’ai appelé. Je ne veux pas laisser Tony.  
\- Tu n’est pas responsable de sa blessure, jeune araignée, dit Thor en voyant l’expression de Peter.  
\- J’étais juste à coté. J’aurais dû voir le coup venir. Je n’interviens jamais à temps ! dit Peter dont les yeux se remplissait de larmes.  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute, le rassura Pepper en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as fais tous ce que tu as pu. - C’est toi qui l’a sauvé, ajouta Thor.  
\- Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu’un d’autre ! pleura Peter.  
\- Je sais Pete. Je sais, le consola Pepper. »  
Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Puis Tony bougea. Pepper réagit immédiatement.  
« Tony ! Comment tu te sens ?  
\- J’ai mal partout mais sinon ça va, répondit-il d’une voix haché.  
\- Ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil ! Tu as faillit mourir !  
\- Désolé chérie ! Comment ça a fini ?  
\- Bien. Tout les extraterrestres ont été vaincu. Tu est le seul, avec Loki, à avoir été blessé.  
\- Tant mieux, dit le milliardaire en s’enfonçant dans son lit. »  
Puis il ferma les yeux et s’endormit.

Ils passèrent tous la fin de la nuit dans la chambre d’hôpital en silence. Le matin, quand Peter se réveilla, Thor et Pepper discutaient à voix basse. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes et, alors qu’ils s’apprêtait à partir, Loki se réveilla. Thor l’aida à se redresser, il était encore pâle.  
« Ça va, Loki ?  
\- Oui, ça va, répondit-il en se levant. »  
Mais il était encore fatigué et eu besoin de se raccrocher à son frère pour ne pas tomber.  
« Tu es sûr ? demanda le dieu du tonnerre inquiet.  
\- Oui ! Lâche moi ! »  
Passé le vertige, il semblait effectivement avoir récupérer. Thor restait tout de même à coté de lui au cas où. Et il en profita pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de Loki en produisant un peu d’électricité.  
Le dieu des mensonges fila vers Peter alors que ses cheveux commençait à être attiré par toutes les surfaces proches.  
« Thor ! Traître ! lâcha-t-il. »  
Mais il souriait, Pepper et Peter aussi. Le dieu du tonnerre souriait plus largement : il avait réussi son coup. Loki lança une vague de magie vers son frère qui sentit le sort lui chatouiller les côtes. Mais avant que Thor n’ait pu répliquer, Pepper les arrêta.  
« Les garçons, vous faite trop de bruit. »  
Les deux dieux s’excusèrent et partirent en se chamaillant vers le salon. 

Peter se leva et Pepper le suivit.  
« Il faut que je rentre, dit Peter  
\- Je te tiendrais au courant dès que Tony se réveillera.  
\- Merci Pepper, dit Peter en prenant son pull qu’il avait poser sur un chaise.  
\- Oh Peter ! Pour ton identité secrète, faudra qu’on organise une conférence de presse. Qu’on fasse les choses officiellement.  
\- On ne peut vraiment pas garder le secret ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Malheureusement, tes camarades ont dû parler. Je suis désolé.  
\- Je comprend. C’est pas grave. »  
Et Peter parti, bien décidé à ne plus parler de cette histoire. Du moins jusqu’à la révélation officielle de son identité.

FIN


End file.
